shanedawsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hodini's Street Magic
thumb|300px|right|HODINI'S STREET MAGIC Hodini's Street Magic, officially titled "HODINI'S STREET MAGIC", is the current oldest video submitted to YouTube by Shane Dawson. Plot The video begins with an introduction by Shane where he describes this video as unlike the ones before. Shane implies that this video is the first that he actually wrote, and is not just recording his life. Shane then asks the audience if they are ready, which is followed by a countdown. The plot begins with a new character, Hodini, who claims she can "make yo shit disapur". Hodini begins to argue with the camera man, who is named Ray-Ray, about the location of the recording. Hodini says she is going to perform magic out on the streets, claiming that it is real magic and she will be performing them on random people walking on the streets. Hodini walks up to the first person, telling her to choose one of the cards except for the ones she points to, which was vaguely all of the cards. The person takes a card, while Hodini comments "mm-mm" or "mm-hm", and is told to put it back in the deck, with Hodini commenting similarly once again. Hodini chooses a card and asks the person if that was the card she chose. The person replies with an answer of no. Hodini asks if she is sure that it isn't her card, while Ray-Ray holds a gun up to the person's head. The person, hoping to not get shot, changes her answer that it was in fact her card. Hodini starts talking to another person, who calls himself Shorty. After hearing that name, Hodini describes it as cute and then immediately leaves. When the camera goes back to the view of Shorty, his sunglasses are not on his face anymore, and they were on Hodini's face in the previous camera shot. The following shot is of Hodini running down the street as the sound of police sirens hear. As Hodini's final act, she says she is going to float. After giving her purse to Ray-Ray, Hodini begins to attempt her magic trick. After reciting a spell, Hodini transforms into a hot dog. After she transforms back, she says she is handicapped because Ray-Ray took a bite out of the hot dog. To another attempt, Hodini says, as her "final final trick", she is going to swallow a butcher knife. After Ray-Ray adjusts the camera, Hodini sticks the knife into her mouth, cutting herself. As Hodini is coughing up blood, she screams for Ray-Ray to call 911. Shane Dawson returns with a prologue in which he explains the idea for the video came to him when he was in the shower. Shane also explains to the viewer that if they didn't enjoy the video to not tell him, or else it will ruin his dreams, which will cause him to stop making videos. Credits Shane Dawson played by himself Hodini played by Shane Dawson Ray-Ray voiced by Shane Dawson Random Person on the Street played by Kat Sketch Shorty played by Shane Dawson Category:Videos